epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-69.248.254.45-20130503004344
Here are my thoughts for the ERB suggestion list: *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (masters of evolution) (10/10 *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) (cartoonists) (9/10 for both) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (physicists, or television doctors) (10/10 for both) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) (spies) (10/10 for JB vs AP, 9/10 for JB vs JB) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) (Leonardos) (7/10 for both) *Superman vs Goku (super-powered heroes) (10/10) *Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel (or Harry Potter) (magicians/illusionists) (9/10 for both) *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (The Great vs The Terrible) (10/10) *Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc (female fighters/warriors) (10/10) *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) (space explorers) (8/10 for NA vs GG, 10/10 for NA vs BL) *PSY vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un) (viral pop singers, or North Korean vs South Korean) (9/10 for PSY vs LMFAO, 10/10 for PSY vs Kim Jong Un) *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King (horror story writers) (10/10) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (heroes with water powers) (10/10) *George Washington vs Captain America (patriotic American heroes) (10/10) *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (archaeological tomb raiders) (9/10) *Al Capone vs The Joker (criminals) (10/10) *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt (manliness, Teddy vs Bear) (10/10) *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (groups of "busters") (10/10) *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (scary killers) (9/10) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' (trolling singers) (10/10)'' *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter (top hatted Johnny Depp characters) (10/10) *Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay (critical British judges) (10/10) *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell (creators of forms of communication) (10/10) *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean (famous silent goofballs) (10/10) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (historical womanizing world leader who cheated on powerful women vs modern day powerful woman who was cheated on by a womanizing world leader) (10/10) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (doctors who turn into a different form when angered) (10/10) *Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol (or Bob Ross) (influential artists; Dante tweeted that "he was seeing far too little Bob Ross and Vincent Van Gogh in these comments") (10/10 for VVG vs AW, 9/10 for VVG vs BR) *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (or Rocky Balboa) (famous boxers) (10/10 for MA vs MT, 8/10 for MA vs RB) *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders (famous fast food-branch icons) (10/10) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (diary-writing teenagers) (10/10) *Confucius vs Yoda (old wise men) (10/10) *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar (assassinated leaders, or dictators) (9/10 for JFK vs JC, 10/10 for FC vs JC) *Donald Trump vs King Midas (rich and greedy men) (10/10) *Dracula vs Edward Cullen (vampires) (10/10) *Jim Henson vs Jeff Dunham (puppeteers) (10/10) *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) (famous trios) (9/10 for TTS vs TMB, 10/10 for TTS vs TTM) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (leaders/geniuses in wheelchairs) (10/10) *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (fast guys) (9/10) *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) (famous extravagantly-dressed singers) (9/10 for GS vs EJ, 8/10 for GS vs S) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin (stuntmen/daredevils) (9/10) *Sigmund Freud vs Socrates (philosophers) (10/10) *Dorothy Gale vs Alice (girls who were in a fantasy land) (10/10) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (novel writers) (10/10) *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (creepy, monochromatic Johnny Depp characters) (8/10) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (men who stole from rich people to help the less fortunate) (8/10) *Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde (pairs of lovers who disobeyed, either the law or their parents, and had tragic ends) (10/10) *George Lucas (or Alfred Hitchcock) vs Steven Spielberg (movie directors) (10/10 for both) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (rock stars from Washington who led trios and died at age 27) (10/10) *Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-Wee Herman (weird, crazy, spontaneous, childlike adults) (10/10) *Rod Serling vs Morgan Freeman (or Vincent Price) (famous announcers, or horror hosts/actors) (8/10 for RS vs MF, 10/10 for RS vs VP) *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle (pet detective vs pet doctor) (10/10) *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson (famous astrophysicists) (10/10) *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 '' (rematch, again) (10/10)'' These are my thoughts. :)